Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary Wayne is one of the five titular main characters of video game OmniRealm Warriors and the first member of the OmniRealm Warriors. Growing up as a normal schoolboy at Teesdale Elementary School in Yesmar, Neo Jazzy, Wayne wasn't anything special. Then, one weekend he visited his cousin Eric, who had discovered the substance called Energy. He then began to be taught by Eric how to manipulate his own Energy to do super cool things like punching hard and running fast. But most importantly, by transforming his Energy, he was able to create what would be his most useful tool against the challenges he would face throughout his whole school career: fire. Soon after discovering his abilities, he finds out that supernatural beings and energies are mysteriously appearing seemingly everywhere. Fighting off this invasion without the slightest clue of what is truly happening, he continues his normal school life oblivious to the dark secrets he would soon uncover As Wayne goes on his (approximately) 10 year journey through his school life, he would meet many allies, enemies, and friends to help him on his quest in their own ways. All of that while slowly uncovering the secrets behind these attacks and mysteries. And waiting for him at the climax is his ultimate adversary: Cataclysm But, was Cataclysm and the Corruption truly his most formidable enemy...? Or was it something else, from his common, ordinary world...? Personality Wayne is a very unconfident, defensive, (sometimes stubborn), impatient, and insecure person as he was raised believing that everything he does is incorrect, wrong, and sometimes even evil. This is due to his parents simply lecturing him on every little error he does, even though he didn't do anything wrong but could have improved on some parts. To make up for this, overtime Wayne starts develop his voice to be loud, dumb, and even annoying to give off a "confident" vibe. He can often be portrayed as that one loud kid in some instances and completely silent in others. However this does not stop him from taking on his true, extremely sensitive persona. Wayne is extremely emotionally driven. His feelings dictate his decisions, though despite his dumb exterior, he is smart enough to think things through thoroughly. His emotions themselves are very deep and genuine. When he is angry, he is truly angry. When he is sad, he is truly sad. When he is hurt, he truly feels hurt. When he is generous, he is truly a sweet boy. These feelings can greatly change his effectiveness in battle. The most potent of his emotions is his feelings of love towards his special someone. Towards the end of the game, these feelings do nothing but hold him back due to... events at that point. However, those same feelings were able to overpower Wayne's enemies way out of his league as well. Appearance Black rounded hair that was occasionally brown in color, Asian skin, and dark eyes. Wayne wears his signature emerald green fleece jacket (or is it a sweater? or... hoodie? it has a hood) around him unzipped and a deep red t-shirt underneath. Sports black sweatpants with two blue lined streaks from waist to foot and grey/white sneakers with hot pink highlights that form a pattern similar to Nike sneakers. Theme (Temporary): Direct Confrontation Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B | 4-B | High 6-A '''in Pain, '''3-C '''normally | '''High 3-A '''with True Strength, Unknown with Guidance '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (can also make carbon monoxide with fire), Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immense Willpower (Broke through the Corruption, an "absolute" form of Mind Manipulation, resisted one shot kill attacks such as existence erasure, insta death, and shrinking and resists Willpower Manipulation), Resistance to Durability Negation (internal damage or Soul damage doesn't deal anymore damage than external damage. Can somehow keep himself together when detonated from the inside), Power Nullification and Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear out after 3 turns or 30 seconds) |''' Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Flight (via Pyrokinetic Flight), Forcefield Creation (with above elements) '''| Capable of Hitting Intangible (via dimensional) and Non-Corporeal enemies with Deity Flare (aka Non-Physical Interaction) , also can Seal those who die by an attack if Deity Flare is active (Bypassing almost all forms of Regeneration). Durability Negation (via Heat from Heat Lance), Danmaku (via Heat Lance, Seismic Spikes), Statistics Amplification (via Scorch Speed, Modes), Willpower Resists Mind, Fear, Soul, Pain, Sleep, Transmutation, and Possession (pretty much just anything that doesn't damage his physical body/emotional or mental attacks). Resistance to Matter Manipulation (survived and resisted being in the vicinity of Ragna, who generates a magnetic field similar to a magnetars, which would turn molecules into a stick like structure) | Depression takes over: '''[[Pain Tolerance] (doesn't feel pain due to the deep emotional hurt he is going through), Intangibility and Nonexistent Physiology (is "empty inside" and practicall not even there), Pain Manipulation (can transfer his infinite agony to other beings or objects, dealing heavy mental and physical damage), Instinctive Reaction (Doesn't Consciously think or care about anything, as if nothing matters, his body reacts to merely save itself from physical danger), Resistance to Mental Attacks, No longer resistant to Death Manipulation (wants to die), Immortality (Type 7, is "dead inside", essentially, he isn't living anymore)]' '|''' Resistance to One Hit Kill of all forms Death Manip, Dura Negate, Soul Destruction, Corrosion, and Transmutation (via Willpower AKA Don't take into account) Attack Potency: City Level+ (Fought and defeated Corrupted Essenor, whose power over the elements was currently shaking all of Neo Kroy City (NYC) and was capable of destroying it to rubble: 62.4760857087819 Megatons | Country level (Cancelled out Base Form Joey Contra’s Demonoid Demolisher, a downward 7.78969925600367 teraton punch capable of leveling the Tri State Area into nothing but a hemispherical crater. As he also fought Joey's OverDemonlord form, which multiplies this value by 7 to about 54.5278947920257 teratons worth of TNT) | Solar System Level+ (Capable of defeating Corrupted Vesmíru, who fights with the power of the cosmos itself like supernovas, neutron star punches, and things like the Magnitude 32 starquakes, which is about 630 MegaFoe. Able to defeat Lakas, whose power is "infinite" is High 3-A? Outlier) | Multi-Continent Level '''in pain (via drama, became emotionally hurt and lost the will to fight his power decreased considerably, but is at least 10 times more powerful than a full powered Demagnetized Ragna, '''insert AP here), Galaxy Level '''normally: (Kept up with Corrupted Truthcia, Deity of Reality, defeated Corrupted Quatara and Spacia, Deities of Time and Space. All three capable of destroying the galaxy they were fighting in. Was able to raise his fire's temperature to the Planck Temperature for a moment out of anger and desperation) | '''High Universe Level '''with True Strength (After finally getting through emotional pain with the help of someone that actually cares about him, the emotional strength he gained as a result allowed increased his Energy to potentially limitless proportions and being empowered with a small amount of Emotion, allowing him to defeat Lakas in their rematch without strategy) '''Unknown with Player Guidance''' (Able to damage Omniclysm) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ possibly Relativistic (fought and defeated Corrupted Essenor, who used a special attack that uses a lightning strike downward and delays the return stroke back up into the clouds(.33c); Wayne is capable of dodging both attacks on reaction, should the Player actually play the game. He also dodges Essenor's natural lightning strikes) | Relativistic+ (Should be higher than before) | Speed of Light (Kept up with Corrupted Ragna’s Electromagnetic Movement, which transforms herself into Electromagnetic Waves, which is light; also dodged her laser and maser attacks, which are also light speed. Defeated Corrupted Deathbolt, who moves at lightspeed.) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with (more of predicted her movements) Corrupted Quatara, who accelerated her time to be able to move at thousands of times far beyond light speeds to an unknown degree; Kept up with her Non-Linear Time Attack. Escaped a black hole made by Corrupted Spacia, Deity of Space) | Infinite or Unknown (Kept up with Omniclysm’s Omnipresence and Lakas where the infinite comes from) Lifting Strength: Class 100, possibly Class K (Held up large collapsing city buildings to save civilians) Striking Strength: City Class | Country Class | Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Unknown Durability: City Level | Country level | Solar System Level (Survived being in the vicinity of Corrupted Ragna, who’s presence alone creates a magnetic field as powerful as a magnetar. Anything in her vicinity should have its atomic structure turned into stick like structures. Able to defend himself against Corrupted Vesmíru, who used the power of many cosmic events like supernovas and magnitude 32 Starquakes. Blocked Corrupted Lakas’ attacks, who can increase his attack power to infinite, though he would instantly die if fully hit by Lakas) | Planet Level, Galaxy Level (Fought Corrupted Truthcia, the Deity of Reality, along with Quatara and Spacia, Deities of Time and Space all three capable of destroying the galaxy they were fighting in. Also survived being in a black hole made by Corrupted Spacia, Deity of Space for minutes) | High Universe Level, Unknown (Survived Omniclysm’s attacks) Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with long range specials. Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Wayne's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: * Grappling Hook ** A lasso like tool, Wayne can latch it onto a wall or ceiling, allowing him to swing or pull with it. * Watch ** A basic CASIO 3198 AE-1000W electronic digital watch: *** 5 Alarms *** Water-Proof *** Stopwatch *** Timer *** All Time Zones *** A orange flash to make it easier to see in the dark * Support Items ** HP Items: Items that recover his physical health (it restores his "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) ** EP Items: Items that recover his Energy Reserves that he needs to continue fighting ** SP Items: Items that recover his Stamina. ** Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times ** Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. * Locket ** Morality boost, keeps his concentration focused, increases Willpower. Can potentially help resist Chaos, Mind, or Fear Manipulation. Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius, theoretically Supergenius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Able to outsmart his future self, who was a complete genius at battle tactics. Capable of defeating an enemy who was far more powerful than his whole team combined with just wits. His technical intellect is directly proportional to the player controlling him and therefore can be any level of intellect, canonically must be at least Genius level. This is NOT a game mechanic since it has nothing to do with the games mechanics at all.) Notable Techniques: 'Basic Abilities' *By themselves, these don't use up any Energy (besides a powerful Pulse) *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics': Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Hand to Hand Combat': Though not skilled, he's capable of holding his own against trained martial artists *'Energy Control': **The main use of Energy is to allow Wayne to manipulate his elements and special moves. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses **'Pulse': At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to surivival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. **'External Energy': Most users can only control the Energy inside their body, but Wayne and the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors can use and convert Energy that is outside of their body, albeit with much more difficulty. This can be used to bypass Power Nullification if access to their powers is restricted or somehow sealed. *'Fire Combat' **He uses flames to ignite himself and fight the enemy with flaming fists. He can also propel himself upward to a form of flight. Sometimes blasts fire beams from his fists at close range too. Can create a fiery clone of himself to fight alongside him. For bladed combat, he outstretches his hand and creates a extended fire blade to deflect attacks. He can also throw flame discs and create a flowing "blanket" (Firesweep technique) that he swings in a horizontal arc to defend against attack **Can heat himself up to get burn away anything in his body via heat, like toxins and infections. **Can heat up the air to potentially defeat his enemies with heat stroke or simply burn them to ash with an Area of Effect attack **Can burn up the air to create deadly carbon monoxide to incapacitate enemies with poisonous gas **Can heat up solid objects and melt them slightly to make easy footholds **Can burn up the ground or objects/weapons to make them hazards to the enemy *'Earth Combat' **He covers himself with rock to fight the enemy with rocky attacks. He can also create platforms to dodge attacks as well as burrow in the ground. Not only that, but he can create rock barriers to protect himself quite well. He is also capable of creating small handheld weapons out of earth **Can move the ground in unnatural fashion to mess with the enemies footing **Can make the ground quake to surprise his enemies *'Lava/Obsidian Combat' **'Obsidian Knife': Creates a small amount of lava (combining fire and earth) and cools it rapidly while shaping it to create an Obsidian knife **Can use Pyroclastic material to poison enemies with deadly heat effects *'Electricity Combat' **Not very proficient. Gained used by manipulating subatomic charged particles using intense heat to separate them. As such he can only use this in a melee fashion, though he can throw short range sparks around. ***Eventually incorporated to help use the Magnetosphere technique *'Willpower' **Wayne has an unusual amount of immense willpower (aka Main Character Bullcrap) stemming from un-nullifiable emotions. He can use this in various ways like powering through things that would normally render one immobile, survive things that should have instakilled, ignore mind control/emotion/willpower manipulation/negation, or break through powerful barriers. This ability shouldn't be accounted for in VS Battles, it only exists as a minor plot convenience to explain smaller outliers of his canon fights. Special Moves: Compared to most other OmniRealm Warriors, Wayne's Special Techniques focus on dealing heavy damage in a quick and subtle fashion. Even the weaker attacks such as Flare Upper/Hoist and Pyro Wave pack a tremendous punch. The only two OmniRealm Warriors that surpass him in strength is Scott and potentially an Amped Up Chris Fire Techniques: Techniques that use fire. Wayne can transform his energy to oxygen and fuel so that his fire can burn in space *'Blaze Buster' **Releases of beam of super condensed explosive fire in a Kamehameha-like manner, can be done one handed. Quite powerful. Wayne’s main long ranged attack. **Uses up a minor portion of Energy **'Crashfire': Used in the first two keys, an explosive fireball that can be charged *'Pyro Wave' **Releases two weaker waves of fire. Wayne's alternative to the Blaze Buster **Uses up a minor portion of Energy **'Dual Fireball': Used in the first two keys *'Flare Upper' **Hits the enemy in the gut with a burning uppercut. If it connects, Wayne blasts a fire beam from his fist to send the enemy flying. **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Flare Hoist' **Grabs the enemy and using flames to propel his arm, Wayne spins and throws the enemy a far distance **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Heat Lance' **Punches straight with a superheated fist, and a giant wave of pure heat energy (some usual explosive fire in the shape of a phoenix is mixed in if Wayne chooses to) is blasted forward, dealing massive damage. Comparable to Precipice Fist ***The fist itself has higher damage output than the wave ***Because the attack is only heat, not only does the wave act like powerful shockwave, but the heat itself can bypass the toughness of his enemies and possibly fry them from the inside out, since all matter would get heavily affected. **Punching downward instead fires the heatwave straight upward **Effective versus: Regeneration users, speedy characters, Omni-Directional assaults, high durability **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy **'Heat Fist': Used in the first two keys, the wave is much smaller and has less range too, only used for melee purposes *'Heat Lance: True Form' **With an extended hand, Wayne thrusts forward like he does with Heat Lance, and a blade of extreme heat energy extends from his arm to a massive range, stabbing the enemy with the heat ***Unlike the normal version, the attack output is evenly distributed, though the sheer power from the normal version surpasses this one at melee range **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy **Does not have in the first two keys *'Pyro Drive' **Dashes forward, punching, slide attacking, or ramming the enemy as he uses his flames to cover himself and propel him forward. A incredibly fast attack, capable of speed blitzing many. **Effective versus: Speedy characters, characters that can make his elemental attacks null **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Scorch Speed' **Envelopes himself with flames that actively propel his movements making him three times faster **Effective versus: speedy characters, characters that can make his elemental attacks null **Uses up a minor portion of Energy Earth Techniques: Techniques that use the Earth *'Seismic Spikes' **Erupts from the ground an uncountable amount of rocky spikes. The force exerted from the eruption of the spikes and the spikes themselves are similar to a powerful city leveling earthquake. **Magma Spikes: Mantle Mode Version ***After the spikes rise up they all fly up and turn to target the enemy before simultaneously firing at the enemy, with no where to run. **Effective versus: Speedy characters, Teleportation users, etc **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy **'Terra Spike': Used in the first two keys, Wayne can only summon a dozen spikes at a time *'Seismic Spikes: Pit' **A spike trap of Seismic Spikes **Magma Spikes: Pit: Mantle Mode Version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Stone Dragon Jaw' **Creates three serpentine-like dragons out of stone which are then fired at the enemy at high speeds for large damage. The dragons bites down with incredible force before exploding. **Lava Dragon Jaw: Mantle Mode Version **Uses up a minor portion of Energy **'First Two Keys uses one Dragon' *'Stone Dragon Reign' **Sends three Stone Dragons into the sky that later rain down on the enemy **Lava Dragon Reign: Mantle Mode Version **A good anti-air move **Uses up a minor portion of Energy **Does not have in the first two Keys *'Precipice Fist' **Envelopes his arm in a heavy, superdense gauntlet of rock and stone before punching at full force. It’s even more powerful than Seismic Spikes **Increases grip strength **Creates a powerful seismic wave and shockwave **Magmapice Fist: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Megarock Clone' **Wayne creates a superdense stone clone of himself that is controlled remotely. Its physical attacks are far more powerful than Wayne's himself. **Lavarock Clone: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy **Does not have in the first two keys *'Desert Aegis' **Wayne creates sand to loosely cover himself, densifying as attacks are incoming, effectively halving all incoming damage and if the attack is weak enough (like punches) blocking all damage. **The cloak of sand will grab onto melee attack, trapping enemies when they make contact, very useful versus faster characters **Wayne can fire this cloak at the enemy like a sandblaster, blinding them and minorly damaging them. Not only that, the sand will surround and then crush the enemy for damage. **Ash Aegis: Mantle Mode version ** Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Desert Wall' **Creates a superdense wall of sand, blocking incoming frontal attacks **Can reposition it to become a moving platform for pseudo-flight **Ash Wall: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a minor portion of Energy Magnetic Energy: Wayne can transform his Energy into Magnetic Energy to use in battle *'Magnetosphere' **Envelopes himself in a powerful diamagnetic field, incoming attacks would be diverted away from him, similarly to how the Earth’s magnetic field diverts solar flares around itself. **Effective against omnidirectional attacks **Does not have in the first two keys *'Magnetosphere: Cage' **Fires the field at the enemy. This time the diamagnetic field holds the victim in place instead of pushing them out **Does not have in the first two keys Other Elements: Wayne trained to also be able to transform his Energy into other elements *'Magician’s Bubble': Wayne can surround himself with three other elemental shields. Uses up a minor portion of his Energy. The shields are not just a layer of said element, but the whole bubble is made of it. **Air: Creates a small slashing field around himself. Enemies who touch the barrier get minorly cut. Provides oxygen for the user **Water: Creates a small water bubble around himself. Enemies and their attacks are slowed down enough for Wayne to counter them. Can protect him from Sound Based Attacks **Lightning: Creates a small electrical field around himself. Enemies who touch the barrier get stunned, giving Wayne a chance to counterattack their assault *'Magician’s Bind': Wayne can create a ring like projectiles that when thrown, can bind enemies for some time. Uses a minor portion of his Energy **Air: Deals cutting damage as the enemy is binded. Provides oxygen to the target trapped **Water: Slows their movements, making the struggle against the binding more difficult **Lightning: Shocks them as the enemy is binded Modes *'Mantle Mode': By absorbing energy from the Earth and the magma below its crust, Wayne can enter a super powerful mode he dubbed “Mantle Mode” **Wayne gains a orange aura around him at all times **Turns his Earth Specials into Lava attacks and increases their power dramatically ***Heat Resistance is Nullified due to the properties of Astral Energy **In this mode, Wayne is restricted to only earth attacks **It takes time for Wayne to absorb the energy from the ground though **Later gets a buff with Astral Energy **Wayne can deactivate and reactivate this mode at any time *'Deity Flare': Taught by Deities uncorrupted due to fighting and defeating them, Wayne learns to access a special reserve of energy, smaller than his regular reserves: Astral Energy. This type of energy is used by Deities all the time as their main use of energy **Through this, Wayne’s Astral Energy when activated turns his eyes bright green and turns his flames’ color to green as well for his special attacks. He also has this cool red flame aura around his at all times **This increases the damage his fire attacks dramatically **In this mode, Wayne is restricted to only fire attacks ***However, Resistances against Fire and Heat are Negated due to Astral Energy ****This also applies to Power Nullification and Absorption *****Anything used to negate the damage or existence of Wayne's fire is futile, this includes the previous three abilities listed as well as Intangibility, Immunities, etc **If an enemy is "killed" (like turned to dust or something) while Wayne is in this mode (via his attack), they can't Regenerate from it at all due to properties of Astral Energy (Only exception to this is True Godly type) **Wayne can deactivate and reactivate this mode at any time **'Does not have access in first two keys' Feats: * Wayne (along with his team of friends) have fought countless Mortals, Demi-Deities, and Deities, with powers and abilities that far surpass their own. Despite fighting with his team (or some of it or even without it) these feats are extremely impressive regardless, even if most of their powers was extremely nerfed by the Corruption. So even if his enemies have more powerful hax, it would be underestimating Wayne to say that there was nothing he can do * This is a list of the many fights against Deities he was in: ** Ragna: Deity of Electromagnetism. As Electromagnetism is one of the Four Fundamental Forces, Ragna is a insane threat to the OmniRealm when Corrupted. Abilities are very diverse (Ex: Electrical Telekinesis, Charged Particle Manipulation, Electromagnetic Radiation transformation) ** Spacia and Quatara: The Deities of Space and Time themselves. They created Spacetime before it was a thing. They can obviously manipulate Spacetime (Ex: Time Travel, Space Deletion) ** Adult Wayne: Him but many times smarter ** Lakas: A Demi-Deity of Power itself. While he isn't shown ripping holes through Spacetime or anything, his power and speed are canonically infinite according to the Omniscient Deity. This makes him High 3-A (including Durability) '''by default and his speed '''Infinite ** Gamemaster: The son of the Omniscient Deity. He can trap his victims in a "Game World" and absolutely deprives them of all their powers to subject them into playing his games. His games, called "Soul Games" are incredibly difficult, but must be fair (the only thing out of his control). If the victim were to lose a "Soul Game", that person loses their soul. ** Scivan: Controls many aspects of science itself ** Vesmíru: Deity of the Cosmos throughout the OmniRealm. He can use cosmic phenomena or celestial bodies themselves as attacks (Ex: Neutron Star Punches, Hypernovas, Magnitude 32 Starquakes). One of the few Deities whose resistance to the Corruption wasn't enough and maintained their full power because of that lack of resistance. Which means 4-B (10 Teratons) ** Joey Contra: A human turned Demi-Deity. Uses demonic Energy to yield powerful attacks that far surpass Wayne and Scott's combined. ** Essensor: Deity of the Elements, when Corrupted he threatened to destroy all of Neo Kroy City ** Cataclysm: The Main Antagonist ** Corrupted Deathbolt: (Permission given by 66Gaming123. A different version of the original) ** Eric: Wayne's teacher, many times more skilled than him ** Spellbound: The Deity of Magic and Spells. Created Mana. Had a nigh-impregnable forcefield that reflected any attack thrown at it and sent the force right back (aka the ultimate Mirror Force/No u), was defeated by an Area of Effect heat attack (same applied for Vector Manipulation). She then used a spherical shield that defended against all attacks which was then defeated by impacting it so hard that it had to have absorbed and let through some kinetic energy. ** Life, Death, and Existence: Legit control what lives, what dies, and what exists (Void Manip?). Able to create an aura that is capable of destroying absolutely everything.' ' ** Athene: The ultimate Deity before the Corruption, controls all of Energy, aka EVERYTHING ** Other OmniRealm Warriors: Scott, Chris, Josh, and David ** AND MANY, MANY MORE. *** Enemies with incredible Regeneration, Immortality, and much more. Even as normal enemies Weaknesses: *Very emotionally driven **If one takes advantage of his feelings for his special someone, he would go into a rampage of destruction. While this increases his stats and everything by an unbelievable amount, he is limited to only straight forward approaches. **Cocky attitudes can easily get on his nerves **No tolerance for complete a**holes **If depressed or in deep emotional pain, Wayne's physical stats and willpower fall significantly ***When depressed, if Wayne decides to attack himself or if his body tries to defend itself, all abilities that stem from his depression will temporarily go away. Intangibility, Immortality, and Pain Tolerance are only in affect if Wayne completely gives in and doesn't actually fight. *Aside from Fire and Earth Manipulation, Wayne doesn’t have many other options, and using his Specials require him to use his internal Energy and Stamina **Therefore, if one has elemental immunities, Wayne must rely on other methods to defeat his enemy, such as using Pyro Drive to completely out speed them with physical attacks *His skill set if very combat focused, not utility based *While he is adept at both long and close range, he prefers a Close-Mid range style, due to his preference to be in close range. *When Mantle Mode or Deity Flare is activated, Wayne is restricted to Earth and Fire attacks respectfully *''Wayne's skill set, like the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors, is extremely simplistic compared to the enemies he faces, as such, he'd probably lose in many matchups. The reason why he was able to prevail was from extremely intense strategy crafting'' Key: The Beginning | Elementary School | Middle School | High School | The End Notes: * His fights against most of his enemies include assistance from the other four main characters, but in gameplay they seem to fight one at a time. * His fights against Corrupted Truthcia, Spacia, and Quatara make him seem extremely powerful, but the damage he and his teammates deal is quite miniscule, even though they do damage and eventually defeat the Deities. Those same three Deities are only able to destroy galaxies via their hax instead of raw power * For the most part, his fights against his insanely powerful foes are massive outliers. He never showcases his speed or power anywhere else besides his fights against the Deity boss enemies, and if anything his stats should be lowballed to 6-B (the highest his more common non-Deity bosses has gone up to, many of which occur after Deity fights) in VS Battles. (It's also the more preferred version to use) * It should be noted that if he had kept his powers after the events of ORW, he could have possibly mastered Electricity Manipulation (and then to an extent Magnetism Manipulation), Smoke Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, and some degree of Light Manipulation. Though in the canon, he never showcases it aside from minor attacks. He would especially master Heat Manipulation with the mastery of Thermodynamics as well Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Characters with Sprites Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Tier 3 Category:Humans